Template talk:2016 Competitors
Separating 3rd and 4th place in Head-to-Heads A proposal set by Toast being to separate the robots that finished third and fourth in the head-to-head stages. For *Naturally I will vote in favour of my own case. To counter the argument that says it looks cluttered, I'd say look at any other template. Having the four Grand Finalists across three rows, now THAT'S clutter. Lumping successful competitors like Ironside 3 in the same category as robots which got beaten up like Foxic doesn't feel morally right to me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:08, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *:To be clear, I was more thinking about the fact the list of competitors gets steadily bigger as it goes along (1, 1, 2, 4, 8, 16 etc), rather than a massive jump which was actually the main reason why I went about editing the German series template. Also that's not really stopped us lumping the likes of Behemoth and Tornado with the likes of Napalm and Major Tom and I'm sure that feels less morally right. CrashBash (talk) 21:15, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Against *Not going to lie, I'm not keen. It makes the table in my opinion feel rather cluttered. Also, I don't think trying to separate them achieves much in the long run because at the end of the day, third and fourth place both fell at the same stage. CrashBash (talk) 21:05, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *I don't agree that it looks cluttered, but if morals are the only thing for it, I can't put my name to it. I like the fact that the sections grow bigger (1, 1, 2, 2, 4, etc). And as Crash said, we could sit around for ages debating the moral question of ranking robots together when one was clearly better. The Morgue lost twice as many fights as all the other heat finalists but we put it there on the template because that's where it reached. I get every single argument that could be thrown in favour about why it's different to every precedent but ultimately I don't agree with allowing our feelings to set the template structure. Open to other ideas if there's one suggested below. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Alternate Is there perhaps a work-around to satisfy both Toast and I's thoughts? I've seen on some wiki tables where headings have sub-headings. Can we actually do that on this wiki? For example... *Heading = Head-to-Head **Sub-Heading = 3rd Place (lists all the competitors) **Sub-Heading = 4th Place (lists all the competitors, plus the withdrawal) CrashBash (talk) 21:23, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :I've seen those too. They use a template called 'Navbox subgroup' which we don't have. We might be able to create it though. Christophee (talk) 13:01, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Ask TwoTailedFox to get it installed, then we'll quite easily go ahead with it. It would help condense the Grand Finalists sections of other templates too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:35, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I have to say, whilst I like the idea I think the grey looks terrible. It should be translucent if possible. Also, I think we can do away with "withdrew", because it only applies to one robot and that information is covered pretty extensively elsewhere. Chompie can go in the "fourth" category. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:55, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think it looks better now than it did without any background colour at all. Feel free to play around with the background if you think you can make it look better. Christophee (talk) 12:54, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :OK, looking at it now, I kinda think it looks worse than it did before - it might have been a bad idea of mine. CrashBash (talk) 13:04, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I admit it doesn't look like I hoped it would. I'm still firmly in favour of separating third from fourth, but this might not be the way. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:06, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Until we can find a way to make it look good, I'd rather go back to general "head to head" section. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:54, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::It looks fine now, I say. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:05, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Wraith Behold a picture of Wraith: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10209838266254820&set=p.10209838266254820&type=3&theater. Description given by Craig Croucher on Facebook: "Strange box shape with sloped sides on the top half. Black. Skull decal on the front. Weapon was a crusher and harpoons. Burnt on the side of the arena during power up. One of the team members was also part of the Armour Geddon team from series 3." Description of what happened to Wraith (given by Craig Croucher): "Link was plugged in and followed by flame. A lot of flame." Finally Wraith has been revealed, lets get permission to use that picture and Wraith can finally get a page. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:08, September 2, 2016 (UTC)